Beauty and the Beast: Bethyl Style
by chloesnormie
Summary: Daryl Dixon has been turned into a beast due to his lack of love and lack of self control of his anger. if he could learn to love then the spell would be broken. He has lost hope until a beautiful songbird comes to his castle looking for her father.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a hunter/Prince named Daryl Dixon who lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, Daryl was selfish, spoiled, and angry all the time.

But one night an old bugger woman came to his castle and offered a single rose in exchange for shelter from the cold. Disgusted by her appearance, Daryl sneered at the gift and turned her away, but she warned him never to judge by appearance, for beauty lies within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away and revealed a beautiful enchantress!

Daryl tried to apologize but it was too late, for she saw no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed by his monstrous form, Daryl concealed himself in his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered, was a enchanted rose which will bloom on his 47th year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for the rest of his life. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost hope.

Who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Beth

**Note: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. They are owned by AMC and I do not own the song either.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beth

Not far from Daryl's castle, there was a small village who knew nothing of Daryl and his castle.

Nearby the little village lived a young woman named Beth Greene. She was beautiful, young, smart and headstrong.

She had long blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, blue eyes, pale skin and soft rosy lips. She wore a light baby blue dress with a long sleeved white shirt underneath it.

Beth had recently moved into this town with her daddy and sister due to her mother and brother's passing. Beth missed them everyday. But she knew they were with her in her heart.

Her father was a veterinarian and he recently lost his job due to his depression after losing her mother and brother, but he was getting better since they moved to a different town for a fresh start. He was now looking for work.

Beth has always been proud of her father no matter how what even when he was hating himself for not having a job and always being depressed. Beth honestly didn't blame.

The death of her mother and brother was hard for the remaining Greenes.

Beth was depressed for 2 weeks and often locked herself in her room.

Maggie was the only one who had a little bit of hope in the family.

That was Beth realized she shouldn't be doing this, always locking herself in her room moping around and being sad.

If Maggie had hope, she should too.

She should be strong. Like Maggie.

And that is what she started to do.

Beth had faith.

She always has

And always will.

Even though she was happy that they were gonna have a fresh start, Beth still felt like an outsider to the people of the town. They thought she was funny and strange.

Beth smiled as she walked out of the house and started to walk down the path that lead to the village where the library was. She loved to read and she loved music.

As she walked, Beth begin to sing.

 _Beth: little town, it's a quiet village. Everyday, like the one before, little town, full of little people. Waking up to say._

 _Man: Hello!_

 _Man 2: Hello!_

 _Woman: Hello!_

 _Man 3: Hello!_

 _Man 4: Hello!_

 _Beth: there goes the baker with his tray like always,_

 _The same old bread and rolls to sell, every morning just the same_

 _Since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town_

"Morning little Greene!" the baker shouted.

"Morning Monsieur." Beth greeted with a smile.

"Where you off to?" he asked.

"The bookshop. I just finished a really great story, about Wizards and a school…"

"That's nice. Ally! The baguettes! Hurry up!" the baker shouted.

Beth just shrugged and walked away.

 _Townsfolk: look there she goes that girl is strange no question_

 _Dazed and distracted can't you tell?_

 _Woman 2: never part of any crowd._

 _Barber: cause her head's up on some cloud._

 _Townsfolk: no denying she's a funny girl that Beth._

 _Driver: Hello!_

 _Woman 3: good day!_

 _Driver: how is your family?_

 _Woman 4: Hello!_

 _Man 5: good day!_

 _Woman 4: how is your wife?_

 _Mother: i need six eggs!_

 _Man 6: that's to expensive_

 _Beth: there must be more than this provincial life!_

Beth sang as she jumped off the back of the wagon that she was riding that lead her to the book shop. Her favorite place of the the entire village.

"Ah Beth." the owner greeted warmly.

"Good morning. I come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" the owner asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah I just couldn't put it down. You got anything new?" Beth asked sweetly as she looked through the books.

"I'm afraid not." the owner said with a chuckle.

"Oh that's alright, I'll borrow this one." Beth said holding up a maroon book.

"That one? But you read three times." the owner said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but it's my favorite. Far away places, magic spells, a princess in disguise and seeking peace!" Beth said happily.

"If you like so much than it's yours." the owner said sweetly.

"But sir-"

"I insist"

"Why thank you. Thank you very much." Beth said sweetly as she walked out of the book shop.

 _Men: look there she goes that girl is so peculiar, I wonder if she's feeling well._

 _Women: with a dreamy far off look._

 _Men: and her nose stuck in a book._

 _All: what a puzzle to the rest of us is Beth._

 _Beth: oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see_

 _Here's where he meets the princess, but he won't discover that it's her_

 _Till chapter 3._

 _Woman 6: now it's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel!_

 _Fashion dude: but behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us._

 _All: she's nothing like the rest of us, yes different from the rest of us is Beth!_

BANG!

A man with a mullet named Eugene came running to the dead bird that his master just shot and puts it in a bag.

"You didn't miss a shot Mr. Negan. You're the best hunter in the world." Eugene said as he trembled.

"I know." Negan said as he blew the smoke away from his gun.

"No mean beast alive stands a chance against you and no girl for that matter.

"It's true Eugene and I got my sight set on that one." Negan said as he pointed at Beth who was still reading. Eugene asked.

"Mr. Greene's youngest daughter?"

"She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry." Negan said as he threw an arm around Eugene.

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know but-"

"And that makes her the best and don't I deserve the best?" Negan asked.

"Yeah you do but-"

Eugene was cut off by Negan's singing.

 _Negan: right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

 _Here in town there is only she, who is beautiful as me_

 _So I'm making plans to woo and marry Beth._

 _Neagn's fangirls: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy_

 _Monsieur Negan, oh he's so cute._

 _Be still my heart_

 _I'm hardly breathing._

 _He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute._

 _Man 1: hello!_

 _Negan: Pardon_

 _Man 2: good day_

 _Man 3: Hello!_

 _Woman 1: you call this bacon_

 _Woman 2: what lovely grapes._

 _Man: 4: cheese please._

 _Woman 3: ten yards!_

 _Man 5: one pound_

 _Negan: excuse me!_

 _Man 4: I'll get my knife!_

 _Negan: please let me through!_

 _Woman: this bread!_

 _Man: those fish!_

 _Woman: it's stale_

 _Man: they smell!_

 _Man 6: madame's mistaken!_

 _Beth: there must be more than this provincial life!_

 _Negan: just watch I'm going to make Beth my wife!_

 _All: look there she goes that girl is strange but special!_

 _A most peculiar mademoiselle._

 _It's a pity and a sin_

 _She doesn't quite fit in_

 _But she really is a funny girl_

 _A beauty but a funny girl_

 _She really is a funny girl_

 _That Beth!_

Beth looked behind her to she the townsfolk had went back to minding their own business. She smiled a small smile and went back to her book.

Negan walked up to her with a cocky smile.

"Hello Beth." Negan greeted.

"Why hello Negan." Beth greeted sweetly but still reading her book until Negan snatched it out of her hands.

"Negan may I have my book back please." Beth asked annoyed.

"How could you read this crap? There's no pictures in it." Negan said looking through her book.

"Yeah well some people use their imagination." Beth said with her arms crossed.

"Beth it's about time you get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things. Like for example, me!" Negan said as he tossed her book into the ground.

His fangirls sigh from afar admiring Negan.

"The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking." Negan said with look of confusion.

"Negan you are so prime evil." Beth huffed as she picked up her book and cleaned it.

"Why thank you. Say why don't me and you go over to my place and take a look at my awards." Negan asked as he wrapped an arm around Beth.

"Maybe another time." Beth said annoyed.

Negan's fangirls huffed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's crazy."

"He's amazing."

"Negan I can't. I have to get back to help my father." Beth said as she started back to her house.

"That old crazy fart needs all the help he could get." Eugene laughed.

He and Negan both laughed.  
"Hey! Don't talk about my father that way!" Beth scolded.

"Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way!" Negan said to Eugene clearly faking it.

"My father is not crazy! He's a good man!" Beth roared as she darted back to her home leaving Negan and Eugene laughing.

Beth huffed and puffed as she walked back to her home.

"Bethy!"

Beth looked up to see her sister Maggie attend to the animals in their small farm they owned. They were either sick or hurt but her father fixed them and nursed them back to health.

"Hey Maggie." Beth greeted as she walked up to the fence.

"What's with the face?" Maggie asked worried.

"What face?" Beth asked.

"Beth. What is wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Negan." Beth huffed.

"What did he do now?" Maggie asked with a sigh.

The Greene sisters didn't really like Negan all that much.

"He and his little nerdy follower made fun of daddy. Don't tell him though. He's stressed out about things enough as it is." Beth said with a hushed voice.

"I won't, but Beth you have got to learn to ignore everything Negan says. You know everything he says about daddy is not true." Maggie said as she threw some food out to the chickens.

"I know. But I just can't stand it." Beth huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Me neither Bethy. But we can't let it bother us. Daddy wouldn't want it to." Maggie said as he put her hand on her little sister's shoulder.

"I know. I know." Beth said with a smile as she shrugged off her sister's hand gently.

"Where is daddy anyway? Is we ok?" Beth asked as she looked.

"He's inside. He actually has something to tell you and me. I don't know what it is but I hope it's nothing serious." Maggie said worried.

"I'm sure it's not really bad." Beth said trying to hide her worry.

"I'm sure it isn't either. How was town?" Maggie asked as she got back to feeding the animals.

"Alright. I got a new book." Beth said with a smile.

"That's good."

Just then, their father Hershel came out of the house with a huge smile on his face.

"Mags, Bethy! Come inside I have something to tell you girls. It's important."

Maggie and Beth stopped what they were doing and walked up to their father.

"What is it daddy?" Beth asked sweetly

"Come in and I'll tell both of you." Hershel said with a smile.

Maggie and Beth walked into their home and sat down in their chairs in the dining room.

"Now you both know i have been looking for a job as a vet right?" Hershel asked as he sat down in his chair.

Beth and Maggie nodded.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news. Someone really needs my help and he is bit far from here and he has considered helping me find a veterinarian. I asked him if I could bring you two with me, but he said he needed me and me only. But he has told me once I get accepted in my new job, you can come. But I'm not sure though." Hershel said with a sad voice.

"We'll be fine daddy." Maggie said sweetly as she placed a hand on his.

"I know. But I just hate leaving you both." Hershel said sadly.

"Daddy this is nothing to be sad about. This is a good thing. We are proud of you." Beth said softly.

Beth was proud of her father, yes she was worried about him going out there by himself but she knew this is what he needed to do. He was a good veterinarian. The best actually. She believed in him.

"We believe in you daddy." Beth said truthfully.

Maggie nodded in agreement.

Hershel smiled and hugged his daughters.

The next day.

"Good-bye daddy! Good luck!" Beth said as she waved 'bye,' to her father who was riding on his horse Nelly to his Vet trip.

Maggie smiled and waved as well.

"Good-bye girls! Take care while I'm gone." Hershel said as he waved bye to his daughters.

 _Be safe._ Beth thought as she watched her father ride away.


	3. Enter: The Castle

Chapter 2: Enter: The Castle

Hershel sighed as he rode Nelly into the forest. He hated the fact that he left his daughters on their own at home. But he knew they were grown up now and he knew they can take care of themselves.

But he still couldn't help but to worry about them. He was their father after all.

As he rode Nelly, Hershel got a bad feeling that he went the wrong way and was lost.

"This doesn't feel right." he said to himself. This forest felt weird. There was fog everywhere and it was dark. He looked at his map.

"This can't be right." he muttered as he looked.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn."

As Hershel rode, he came across a sign with arrows pointing at different directions. They both had the words scrapped off.

Hershel looked at both directions and sighed.

"Maybe we should go this way." he said as he rode Nelly to the dark foggy direction. Nelly being the nervous one she is tried to back away.

"Easy girl. It's just a short cut." Hershel said as he tried to calm her down.

But Hershel begin to see this wasn't quite right.

"This can't be right. Where on earth have I taken us?" Hershel said to himself.

Suddenly, a flock of bats came out of a tree and flew right in his face.

"Ahhh!" the elder man screamed as he rode away on Nelly who was panicking like crazy.

They rode away till they reached a cliff which scared Nelly even more and accidently kicked Hershel off of her and ran off.

Now all alone, Hershel got up to his feet and looked around scared.

Just then he heard growling. He turned around and saw pack of wolves!

Hershel reached for his gun, but remembered he didn't bring it.

Now frightened, he started to run as the wolves chased him. He felt so stupid for leaving his gun.

Hershel ran until he came across a metal gate.

"Hello! Is someone there?! Please help!" he begged until the gate opened.

Hershel ran in and closed the gate shut away from the wolves.

Relieved, Hershel looked up and saw a huge dark castle!

 _Maybe I could stay here till it stops raining. I just they let me._ Hershel thought to himself as he walked up to the castle and knocked which caused it to crack open. He quietly opened it and went it.

The castle was huge and scary looking. But he figured it was their style.

"Hello?" Hershel said quietly. No answer.

"Hello?" he said quietly again. Still no answer.

Just then he heard voices.

" _Keep quiet, maybe he'll go away."_

" _Abe, he's lost."_

"Is someone there?" Hershel asked.

A lion and a panda were watching Hershel from afar.

"Not a word Glenn, not one damn word." the lion whispered to his panda friend.

"I don't mean bother anyone who lives here, but I lost my horse and I would like a place a stay until the rain stops and I would be more than happy to pay you back if I could." Hershel said as kindly as he could.

"Of course you can sir."

Hershel turned around and saw a talking panda!

"What in the world?" Hershel said dumbfounded. He has never seen a talking panda before.

"Incredible." he said looking at the panda.

"Way to go Glenn! Just delightful!" a angry talking lion named Abraham huffed as he walked towards Glenn the panda.

Now Hershel was freaked out. A talking lion too?! What makes it even more weird is that they are not like regular animals, they are short and they are walking on two feet.

"Is there any some sort of way I can stay here for the night." Hershel asked. Before Glenn could answer, Hershel sneezed.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"Oh sir, you're soaked. Please, come with me and I'll take you somewhere to rest." Glenn said kindly as took Hershel's hand and started to lead him to the fireplace room.

"Thank you." Hershel said weakly.

"Glenn, I don't think this is a good idea." Abraham said as he tried to stop them, but Glenn wasn't listening.

"Glenn! If the master catches us, he'll kill us!" Abraham shouted again.

Glenn led Hershel to a big armchair.

"No, no, not the Master's chair." Abraham said frustrated still trying to stop them.

A barking footstool came running nearly knocking Abraham down.

"This is not good." Abraham groaned.

The footstool barked and got on Hershel's knee.

"Why hello boy." Hershel said with a chuckle as he patted him on the head.

"Ok. alright has gone far enough!" Abraham shouted, but before he could stop them a doe came charging with a tea tray with her fawn behind her knocking Abraham down on his face.

"Would you like some tea sir?" the deer who was named Carol asked sweetly.

"Why yes. Thank you." Hershel said kindly.

As Hershel begin to drink his tea, the fawn who was named Sophia looked up at him.

"Are you Santa?" she asked as she tilted her head.

Hershel and Carol chuckled. But before Hershel could answer the curious fawn, the door of the den slams shut all of the sudden. Startling both of them.

Sophia rushed to her mother and hid behind her mother.

"Uh-oh." she gulped.

Hershel was now scared out of his mind.

A giant wolf-looking creature was standing by the doorway on all fours.

He growled as he looked around in the darkness.

"There's a stranger here." the creature growled.

"Look, Daryl. Allow me to explain it. The poor man was lost and he didn't-" Glenn was cut off by Daryl roaring in his face.

"Daryl the only thing I have to say is I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't-" Abraham was once cut off by Daryl's roaring which kind of scared him even though he was in the Military and he was a lion.

Hershel turned around to see Daryl's wolf like face in front of his face!

Hershel gasped as he backed away.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Daryl asked angrily.

"Please, I didn't mean no harm." Hershel said trying to calm him.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME!" Daryl roared.

"Please I'm sorry."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?!" Daryl roared.

"Nothing please." Hershel begged.

"So, you've come to stare at the BEAST DIDN'T YOU?! TAKE PICTURES?!" Daryl asked angrily.

"Please have mercy. I just needed a place to stay." Hershel said as he begged.

"Oh I'll give you a place to stay." Daryl growled as he picked up Hershel.

"No! Please! No! No!" Hershel begged and begged but Daryl just wouldn't listen.

He closed the door leaving Glenn, Abraham, Carol and Sophia.


	4. Negan Proposes

Chapter 3: Negan Proposes

Negan pushed the bushes back to look at Beth's cabin.

"Beth is gonna get the surprise of her life." Eugene said as he peekd through the leaves of the bush.

"Yes. This is her lucky day." with that, Negan moved the branch out of his way so he can make his way towards the cabin. The branch of course hit Eugene in the face.

Outside Beth's cabin, the townsfolk had gathered around as if it was kind of celebration.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, but first I have to go in and you know propose to the girl." Negan said with a chuckle. Everyone laughed while Negan's fangirls cried knowing they won't get their Negan.

"Now when you Eugene, now when Beth and I come out that door-"

"I strike up the band." Eugene said as he started up the band that played "Here comes the bride," but Negan elbows him which made the music stop.

"Not yet mullet."

"Sorry."

In the cabin, Beth was sitting in the kitchen reading her book until she heard a knock on the door. Beth puts a bookmark in her book and walks up the door and looks through the hole to see Negan's stupid smiling face. She groaned and opened it.

"Hello Beth." Negan said with a sly smile.

"Negan what a pleasant...surprise." Beth said with a fake smile.

"Isn't it though? Oh I am just full of surprises. Where's your sister?" Negan asked.

"She went to town." Beth said.

"Good. Don't feel like dealing with her. You know Beth, all of the women would love to be in your shoes right now because this is the day," Negan stops mid-sentence looking at himself in the mirror to fix his hair.

"This is the day your dreams come true." He finished.

"What do you know about my dreams Negan?" Beth asked not believing him at all.

"Lots. now, imagine this." Negan said as he said down next to the kitchen table.

"Sitting in a cozy little rustic lodge, my latest kill roasting by the fire, my little wife, massaging my feet." he said as he took off his boots which made Beth cringe.

"While the young ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." Negan said as he got up.

"Dogs?" Beth asked.

"No Bethy. Handsome boys like me. And do you know what that little wife will be?" Negan asked as he got up.

"Let me think," Beth said knowing the answer and dreading it.

"You Beth!" Negan said as he cornered her.

"Negan, I'm...speechless. I really don't know what to say." Beth said as she reached for the doorknob behind her.

"Say you'll marry me." Negan said hoping she would say yes.

"I'm really sorry Negan but I….I just don't deserve you." Beth said as she opened the door and moved out of the way as Negan flew out landing in a puddle of mud.

The band starts to play. Beth throws Negan's boots out of the door.

"How did it go?" Eugene asked with a smile. Negan got up very pissed off and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"I will have Beth for my wife! Make no damn mistake about that!" Negan shouted as he threw Eugene to the ground and he stomps away.

Beth peeks through the door that lead to the back porch checking to see if Negan was gone.

"Can't believe he asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that pompous brainless-"

 _Beth: Madam Negan. Can't you just see it? Madam Negan. His little wife._

 _No sir. Not me. I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life._

Beth runs up to a a hill with the wind blowing through her hair and face as she began to sing again.

 _Beth: I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more then I can tell._

 _And for once it might be grand. To have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned._

All of the sudden, Nelly comes running towards her. Without her father.

"Oh no. Nelly, where's daddy? You gotta take me to him." Beth said franticly as she ran towards her cabin to get her cape. Only to see Maggie coming home.

"What's going on Bethy?" Maggie asked worried.

"Nervous Nelly came back here without daddy and I'm gonna go look for him." Beth said as she puts on her hooded cape.

"I'm coming with you." Maggie said as she puts her basket down.

"No Maggie. I don't want you to get hurt." Beth said trying to stop her.

"Beth. He's my daddy too. And I'm not about to let you go out there on your own. I'm your sister and we have to do this together. Isn't that what mom always taught us? Always stick together? No matter what?" Maggie asked as she caressed Beth's shoulder.

"Ok." Beth agreed nodding her head.

"Alright let's go."

The two sisters got on Nelly and they rode off to look for their father. Hoping he is ok.


	5. Imprisonment

As the two sisters rode, they came across a big dark castle. It didn't look right. It look scary.

"What is this place?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know." Beth said nervously.

 _What on earth has Nelly taken us to?_ Beth thought as she and Maggie got off of the horse.

"Beth! Look!" Maggie exclaimed as she pointed at an object.

They opened the gate and immediately Beth felt panic rush through her body as she picked up her father's hat!

"Daddy."

"You just couldn't keep quiet. You just had to give the old man a place to stay, serve him tea, let him sit in Daryl's chair, pet the damn dog." Abraham huffed.

"I was just trying to be nice." Glenn argued.

Beth and Maggie looked up at the dark castle.

"This must be where daddy is. He probably got lost and found this place and they gave him a place to stay so he wouldn't freeze." Beth said hopeful.

"I hope your right Bethy." Maggie said as they walked up to the large doors and pushed them open. The room was big and dark. It didn't feel right. Beth took Maggie's hand as they walked in.

"Hello? Is anybody here. Hello? Daddy where are you?" Beth asked quietly as they walked.

"Daddy?" Maggie asked as they walked.

"Mom! There's two girls in the castle!" Sophia exclaimed as trotted her way to her mother.

"Now Sophia, please don't make up such stories." Carol said gently to her daughter.

"But for real mom, I saw her." Sophia exclaimed trying to get her mother to believe her.

"Come on get in the tub." Carol said as she gently nudged Sophia in the tub for her bath.

"Carol! I saw two girls in the castle!" Rosita a cheetah exclaimed.

"I told ya." Sophia said with a smirk.

"You irresponsable, pain in the ass fur eared-!"

Before Abraham could finish his insult they heard a voice.

"Daddy."

They look up to see two girls walking in the hallway.

"Did you see that? Girls!" Glenn exclaimed excitedly.

"I know they are girls Glenn." Abraham said annoyed.

"Don't you see?! One of them is the one! The one to break the spell!" Glenn exclaimed as he raced after the girls with glee.

"Wait! Glenn! Let's not get to excited!" Abraham called after him.

"Daddy? Daddy?" Beth whispered as she held Maggie's hand.

"This place gives me the creeps." Maggie said nervously.

"Me too." Beth whispered back.

All the sudden a light appears.

"Hey wait!" Beth exclaimed as she ran after the light.

"Beth!"

"Please wait! I'm here with my sister and we are looking for our father-"

All the sudden the light disappears.

Maggie catches up to her.

"Beth don't run off like that."

"I could've sworn there was someone there." Beth said confused.

Unaware of Glenn holding a lantern.

"Hello?" Beth called.

"Beth?" Hershel wheezed out.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

Beth and Maggie ran to their father and took each hand.

"Maggie? How did you girls find me?" Hershel asked as he coughed.

"Oh Daddy, your hands are like ice." Beth said with worry.

"He's sick. We have to get you out of here daddy." Maggie cried.

"You two need to leave now." Hearsal said sternly.

"We won't leave you!" Beth cried.

Suddenly, Beth felt a huge hand on her shoulder and felt herself being thrown across the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"BETH!" Maggie shouted.

"RUN! NOW!" Hershel shouted.

"Who's there? Who the hell are you?" Beth asked franticly.

"The master of this castle." Daryl growled.

Maggie glared.

"We have came for our father. Please let him go, can't you see he's sick?" Beth begged.

"THEN HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRESPASSED HERE!" Daryl shouted.

"You cold hearted-" Maggie spat but was interrupted by Beth.

"He could die! We'll do anything!" Beth pleaded but Daryl still refused.

"There is nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

"Oh there must be something." Beth thought hard until she came up with a daunting.

"Take me instead."

"No." Maggie whispered.

"You...you would take his place?" Daryl asked.

"Beth no! You don't know what you're doing." Hershel begged trying to get her to change her mind.

"If I did, would you let him go? And would you let my sister go to?" Beth asked not listening to Hershel.

"Yes. But you must promise to stay here forever." Daryl growled.

"Beth. Don't do this alone. I'll stay with you." Maggie said to her sister.

"No Maggie not you too!" Hershel cried.

"No Maggie. You have your life ahead of you. I'll be fine." Beth said as she held her sister's hand.

"Beth. I won't leave you." Maggie said sternly.

"Maggie please." Beth begged. But Maggie wouldn't listen as she turned to Daryl.

"I'll stay too."

"Fine."

Beth wanted to know what their captor looked like since he was still in the shadows.

"Come into the light."

Daryl slowly stepped out of shadows to reveal his wolf like self.

He had black fur, sharp teeth, sharp claws,

Beth and Maggie gasped. Beth and Maggie ran to their father

"No Beth, Maggie I won't let you two do this!" Hershel shouted.

Beth looked at her father and sucked in her breathe. She walked up to the wolf creature.

"You have my word."

"Done!" Daryl said quickly.

Beth put her face in her hands as she collapsed to the ground as Daryl unlocked the cell.

"Beth, Maggie. listen to me I'm old I've lived my life." Hershel said franticly but Daryl grabbed him and dragged him away.

"WAIT!" Beth called.

"NO!" Maggie shouted.

"BETH! MAGGIE!" Hershel shouted as he and Maggie reached out for Beth.

"WAIT!" Beth called again but Daryl just ignored her.

Daryl dragged Hershel outside to a wagon.

"Please, spare my daughters." Hershel begged.

"They are no longer your concern!" Daryl roared as he threw him into the wagon.

"Take him to the village!" Daryl ordered. The wagon got up and walked away with Hershel inside.

"Please! Let me out! Please! Please!" he screamed as the wagon carried him away.

Beth and Maggie watched through the window holding each other as they cried and sobbed knowing they will never see their father again.

Daryl walked up the tower stairs huffing.

"Master?" Glenn chirped.

"What?!" Daryl barked as he turned to him.

"Since those girls are going to be staying with us for awhile I thought maybe it would be nice if you gave them more comfortable room especially the blonde one I think she is-"

Daryl interrupted him by growling in his face.

"Then again. Maybe not."

Daryl walked up to the dungeon to check on those girls to find them holding each other sobbing.

"You didn't let us say good bye. We'll never see him again." Beth sobbed as she held Maggie close.

"We didn't get to say good bye."

Daryl hung his head. He felt terrible.

She was right. He didn't even let them say good bye to their father.

He might as well go with Glenn's advice and give them rooms.

"Me and my servant Glenn will show you two to your rooms."

"Our rooms?" Maggie asked with puffy red eyes as she looked up.

"But I thought we-" Beth sniffled.

"You want to stay in the tower?" Daryl asked annoyed.

"No." Beth answered.

"Then follow me."

Beth and Maggie got up and followed.

As Daryl and Glenn led Beth and Maggie to their rooms, Beth looked around the castle. It was creepy and it had a unsettling feeling. She was glad she was able to save her father but at the same time. She was afraid. I mean she and her sister are being held captive by a huge wolf like monster for crying out loud.

They stop all of the sudden.

"Maggie this your room." Daryl said in deep wolf voice.

Maggie turned to Beth and hugged her. Knowing they probably won't see each other for awhile. Beth felt Maggie's tears on her shoulder. Beth knew Maggie was scared too and she doesn't get scared that easily.

"Be strong ok." Beth whispered to Maggie trying her best to comfort her.

Maggie nodded as they pulled apart. She walked into her room.

"I hope you like it here Maggie. You can go wherever you want in the castle except the west wing." Daryl said with warning in his voice.

Maggie nodded not looking at him. She didn't notice Glenn who was staring at her with big starstruck eyes from behind Daryl.

 _She's beautiful._ Glenn thought.

Daryl closed the door of Maggie's room and turned to Beth. He motioned her to follow.

As they walked, Daryl turned to her. She had tears streaming down her eyes.

"Say something to her." Glenn whispered. Daryl cleared his throat.

"I...hope you like it here."

Beth looked up as she whipped away the tears.

"The castle is you and your sister's home now so you can go anywhere you like. Except for the West Wing."

"What's in the-"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Daryl shouted as he cut her off.

Beth stepped back a bit from the loudness in his voice.

They finally reached a room. Daryl opened the door for her.

"This is your room. Now if you need anything. My servants will attend you."

"Dinner. Invite her to dinner." Glenn whispered.

"You will join me for dinner. THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" Daryl shouted as he slammed the door leaving Beth shocked, scared and traumatized.

Not only was she separated from her father and her sister and is being held captive by a hideous wolf like beast, she was being forced to join that monster for dinner against her will!

She dropped to her knees and she began to sing.

 _Beth: yes I made the choice, for daddy I will stay._

 _But that doesn't mean I deserve to lose my freedom in this way_

 _You-_

"YOU MONSTER!" Beth shouted at the closed door with tears in her eyes.

She continued to sing.

 _Beth:_ _if you think what you've done is right, well then_

 _You're a fool!_

 _Think again!_

 _Is this home?_

 _Is this where I should learn to be happy?_

 _Never dreamed_

 _That a home could be dark and cold_

 _I was told_

 _Everyday in my childhood_

 _Even when you grow old_

 _Home will be where your heart is_

 _Never were those words so true!_

 _My heart's far, far away_

 _Home is too._

 _Is this home_

 _Is this what I must learn to believe in?_

 _Try to find_

 _Something good in this tragic place_

 _Just in case_

 _I should stay here forever_

 _Held in this empty place_

 _Oh, but it won't be easy_

 _I know the reason why_

 _My heart's far, far away_

 _Home's a lie_

 _What I'd give to return_

 _To the life that I knew lately_

 _But I know I can't_

 _Solve my problem going back_

 _Is this home?_

 _Am I here for a day or forever?_

 _Shut away_

 _From the world until who knows when_

 _Oh, but then_

 _As my life has been altered once_

 _It can change again_

 _Build higher walls around me_

 _Change every lock and key_

Beth walks up to the window to look at the snowy night as she finishes.

 _Beth: nothing lasts, nothing lasts_

 _All of me_

 _My heart's far, far away_

 _Home...and...free._

As Beth finishes the song, she threw herself on the bed and cries hard.

Knowing she and her sister will probably never be free.

 **Note: I do not own the song. This song is called "Home," from The Beauty and The Beast Broadway show and it is performed by Susan Egan.**

 **Also I do not own any characters mentioned in this fic. They are all owned by AMC.**

 **Also I do not own Beauty and The Beast as well. Its owned by Disney.**


	6. I'm Not Dead

Hi Guys,

I know it has been a little over 2 years I think and I know Ya'll have been asking about the next update and ya'll have been very sweet about this story and I have read the comments and you guys said some really awesome things and I appreciate it alot.

But I started to lose creativity and my motive to write and I didn't want to give you guys crappy writing so I took a long break.

But I wanted to get it done and I want to do this, It's just I needed a little bit of a break especially since The Walking Dead has been going downhill for me, I'm pretty sure I'm not only one who feels that way, but I still watch it cause I still enjoy it, it's not as entertaining as it used to be.

For you guys wondering if I'm leaving this story in the dust, I'm not.

I'm coming back to it and hopefully it will work out good.

Thank you so much for the support and I'll see you guys soon with the update.


End file.
